Dean's Daughter
by Rebecca.Lord
Summary: Dean Winchester never knew he would end up with such a big responsibility. But when one of his old flings die, a sixteen year old girl falls into his life. Sam and Dean don't have the slightest idea about what to do with a teenage girl, but they will do whatever it takes to keep Eleanor safe. Meanwhile, the world is flooded with demons that need to be hunted.


Sam Winchester unlocked the door to the motel room that he and his older brother had just rented.

"You couldn't find a better motel, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"The only other one in the town isn't low key. Sorry dude." Sam apologized. Dean looked around; he felt like eyes were following him. No one stood around besides the guy who checked them in. They threw their bags on the beds that they claimed, and Sam did what he always does when they begin a case; research.

An hour or two after, Sam was still sitting at the kitchen table with his computer open, and Dean was almost asleep on the bed, when someone knocked on the door. Sam was confused. No one has knocked on their motel room since Bobby was alive. He stood up, as Dean plugged headphones in his ears, and began to listen to a Metallica song.

Sam opened the door, and tilted his head. He looked down at the teenage girl. "Uh, sorry." He began. "We're not buying anything." He said, and began to close the door.

"Wait! I'm not selling anything!" She stopped the door. Sam knew her face… but he couldn't quite place it. She looked so familiar. "Are you Dean Winchester?" Few people knew their full names.

"Uh no… let me go get him…" He left the door open, and the girl walked right into the motel room. "Dean… we have a…. guest…" Sam said, pulling the earbuds out. Dean looked up at the girl, who was beautiful.

"Hey." He smiled, smoothing his hair back in the front.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" She asked, flipping her hair her shoulder. He nodded, and stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused that someone knew his full name, just like Sam was.

"My name is Eleanor Spencer- Ellie. Don't you recognize me?" She asked Dean, tilting her head.

"Uh, no… should I?" Dean looked over at his brother, who was wondering the same thing as he was; was Ellie a fling that he had a long time ago? She looked way too young,

"No… we've never even met." Tears began to leak down her cheeks, and she turned around, with her hands over her face. "Why would he recognize me?" She asked herself. "I bet he doesn't even remember her!" She cried.

"Remember who?" Sam said as calm as possible.

"My mother, Sarah Spencer?" Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Sarah Spencer…" Dean smiled. "Yeah, she was a gymnast. Wait… she's your mom?" Ellie nodded. "And you're like 16? This makes your birthday in 1997…"

"May 18th." She sighed. Dean counted on his fingers, until he hit nine.

"No…" He wondered, and his eyes wandered to hers, and he realized that they were the exact same color. "Are you…?"

"What? Is she what?" Sam asked. He finally placed where he's seen her face. He looked up at his older brother, then back down at his niece.

"So where is your mom?" Dean asked, sitting on the bed. Sam was still astonished by the face that Ellie is Dean's daughter.

"She's dead." She popped a piece of Dean's donut into her mouth. "I've been in foster care for 5 years, and I thought, why don't I just find my father? When I found out that you were a fugitive, I was kind of upset, but I tracked you down anyway."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well I went to your friend Garth's house. I told him who I was, and he told me where you would be." She picked up Dean's mp3 and listened to the music that was playing. She liked it, and began bouncing to the beat. "Seems like we have the same taste in music."

"So what is it do you need? Money? Do you need me to sign something?" Dean asked. Ellie looked down, and began crying again. "What? What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's just that I thought as soon as you saw me, you would know who I was. Then you didn't, and I got over it, because… well how would you know me?" She chuckled. "Then when I told you who I was… I thought you were going to scoop me up and never let go… But then, why would you do that? I mean, you don't freaking know me! What the hell was I thinking? I should go… yeah… I should definitely go." She turned to leave, but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Wait… you don't have to go. We don't want you to go." He said. Dean nodded.

"We do. It's just that the things we do… it's not good for kids." Dean said, looking up at his daughter.

"Kids? Did you just call me a kid?!" Dean shrugged. "Well, I just want to let you know that I came here from freaking New York." Sam's jaw dropped. They were in Louisiana. "I have been in foster care with pervy foster parents, and foster brothers. I hitchhiked all the way here, and you know what? The only people who are willing to give me rides, are old truckers, who all they think about is sex, sex, sex. My mother is DEAD, Dean. I don't know who else to come to… so I'm sorry if you don't have time for my childish games." She shrugged out of Sam's grasp, and flew out the door.

Dean looked down at his hands, ashamed of what he had said. "Sam… what am I going to do?"

"Jeez… I don't know Dean… You have a daughter for crying out loud. I don't have much experience in that department."

"Yeah…" Dean said.

"You have to go get her. You can't let her wander around Louisiana." Sam said. Dean agreed. He stood up, and grabbed the keys of his 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam began walking around near the motel, as Dean jumped in the car and rode around. They kept their eyes peeled for Ellie, but they couldn't find her anywhere.

Dean was a few blocks away from the motel when his phone rang. He picked it up, hearing his brother's voice.

"Dean, I found blood on the sidewalk. Vampire blood." Dean's heart sank. The only reason they came to Louisiana was to hunt vampires.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know." Sam completed his statement. "But I'll bet they have her. A sixteen year old girl just can't disappear out of thin air."

"We have to find the nest. Sam, I can't let her die." Dean choked up. He didn't know her, or even know if he cared about her, but he felt responsible for her. Hell, he brought her into this world.

"You and I both know that it's a trap, and the vampires are going to try to kill you." Dean didn't respond. "Okay. Pick me up, I think that I know where they are." Dean did as he was told.

"So where do you think that they are?" Dean asked as Sam hopped into the car.

"They left a track. Make a left up here." Sam pointed the way to where the vampire nest was hiding. It was a large warehouse, which is normally where they nested. They went to the trunk of the car, and pulled out large machetes and knives.

Ellie sat in a chair that she barely filled. Her wrists were tied down with zip ties, and they slit her wrists, every time she struggled. Her mouth was gagged with a sweaty cloth, that had to of had some kind of chemical on it. Her face throbbed from being hit, and she was bloody from who knows what. She cried, heavy tears leaked down her cheeks like a waterfall. Out the corner of her eye, she saw two people slowly strut in. Next minute- they were in front of her, and she was able to see the large row of fangs they had. There was one guy and one girl. They removed the gag, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The guy grabbed her throat and squeezed, making her sob harder. "What are you?" She gasped.

"None of your pretty little business." The girl stroked her face, and licked her lips. At the other end of the warehouse, a door opened and two men snuck through. Dean, followed by his brother, Sam. Dean put his finger to his lips and told her to be quiet.

"You, little girl, is very, very, pretty." The man smiled.

"Are." She corrected.

"What, bitch?" The guy said, gripping her jaw.

"You _are _very pretty." She spat. He responded by biting the side of her neck, and sucking out blood. She screamed, and Dean attacked, He used the machete to saw the girl's head off, only before grabbing the guy by the shirt, and pulling him back. Four more vampires ran in, and began to attack Sam and Dean.

"Dean!" Ellie screamed. She tried to break out of the zip ties, but it only made it hurt and bleed more. "Sam!"

Dean began to kick and punch whoever was nearest to him. Sam did the same. Soon, they were able to pull out syringes filled with dead man's blood. One by one, they stuck the syringes into their bodies, and they fell to the ground. They stayed there long enough for Sam and Dean to hack all of their heads off. Sam and Dean just looked at each other and the pile of dead bodies.

"Help me!" Ellie sobbed, endless tears streaming down her face. Dean jumped to her, and cut the zip ties with a knife. He picked her up, and carried her out to the car as she cried.

"It's okay… I got you… Ellie, I have you." Ellie leaned close to her father. He slid in the car, with her in his lap, as Sam hopped in the driver's seat, and began speeding in the direction of the hospital. "Sam, you need to drive faster. She's fading."

"I'm going as fast as possible, Dean. Keep her awake. Don't let her pass out." Sam said.

"I'm trying Sam! Ellie… don't fall asleep on me. Keep your eyes open." He stroked her bleeding hairline. They arrived at the hospital, and Dean carried her in. "Someone help me!" A team of doctors and nurses ran over rolling a gurney, which Dean placed Ellie on.

"What happened?" The doctors asked. "Who is she to you?"

"She's my daughter. She was attacked. I found her like this." He said. He was so worried about her; he didn't even know what to do.

"Sir, we need to take your daughter into surgery right this very second. Do you give the consent?"

"Yes… please… do whatever you need to do to save her. Please." Dean didn't know even if he had the ability to give consent. He didn't know anything about her, but he loved her. Sam did too. She was family, even if they didn't know she existed.

"They're going to save her, Dean." Sam squeezed his shoulder, and sat down in the waiting area. After two hours of mindless pacing and some falling of tears, the doctor who operated on Ellie walked up behind Dean and tapped him on the shoulder. Dean jumped, and Sam stood.

"Is she alive?" He asked, his eyes glassy and red.

"Yes. But she is in intensive care. She will live, however recovery will be a long, painful road. She's lucky she has two fathers like you." The doctor said, smiling.

"He's… uh… he's my brother..." Dean said, after smiling a little.

"Oh, sorry. Would you like to see your daughter?" Dean nodded, and looked back at Sam who grinned as well.

Ellie was beginning to wake up when Dean stepped in. He laid eyes on her, and collapsed to her bed. Once the doctor left, Ellie smiled.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. "You don't even know me." She asked, her voice raspy and horse.

"You're family. We love you." He smiled, and stroked her hand with his thumb. Sam kissed the top of her head.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. Dean nodded. "My mom… she married when I was four. He was a dick. He got my mom hooked on meth, and she became a druggy, just like him. The day she died was the second best day of my life." She smiled. Dean looked up at her, the light hitting her face perfectly.

"What was the first best day?" He asked.

"Yesterday, the day I met you." A single tear leaked down her face. Dean kissed her hand. Ellie pulled out her phone, and clicked on some Led Zeppelin. Dean chuckled, and Sam rolled his eyes.


End file.
